To the End
by Levichu
Summary: Eren is sick and tired of it but the only thing the sickness can't take away is his heart because it already belongs to someone else. /Tragedy/Shounen Ai/Levi x Eren/Cops
1. TO THE END 1

_He was sick. He was dying. For every second that passed the darkness slowly devoured him, inside and out. The only thing that the sickness couldn't take away was his heart. Because his heart already belonged to someone else._

* * *

Levi was everything he wasn't. He was successful. He was smart. He was handsome. He was strong. And this man was his assigned partner. He himself who had gotten this job as a police just a year ago had been paired together with the famous Levi. Yes, he was famous. Everyone knew who he was. And everyone struggled to become as good as Levi Ackerman. Because he was the one that threw most criminals into jail. Because he could fight against five and even more men simultaneously and win. He was the definition of: A good cop. And Levi Ackerman was the man he Eren Yeager had fallen in love with.

"Eren!" That familiar voice that called out to him. It was a sharp, demanding but also a rather smooth voice.

His heart skipped a beat, his throat suddenly became dry and he turned around. Almost a little careful as he met his partner's intimidating grey eyes. His face was like always, calm. At first he hadn't known what to think about this rather short man in front of him. Of course, his first impression had been that he looked kinda scary. But as time went on he had gotten used to that constant frown, sharp eyes and his quite straightforward attitude. Levi knew what he wanted, and when he knew that there was nothing that could stop him. Well except Erwin, their boss.

"Levi.." Eren stuttered out as glanced at his messy desk, knowing that he would probably get scolded by the other one.

Levi wore the usual police uniform, white shirt, black tie, black pants and a black jacket that he had thrown over his shoulder. Even though they wore the same uniform Eren couldn't help but think that Levi looked so much better in it. Well, he looked good in anything he wore. To think that soon he would never ever see this man again..

"We have a case, hurry up" Levi said and then looked at his messy desk.

Eren just braced himself for what was coming. But instead of saying anything, Levi just turned around and left. He himself remained there, stunned by the fact that the male hadn't mentioned his desk. Something was wrong. Or had something happened?

OOO

A woman, in her thirties. Blonde, 165 centimeters long, hazel brown eyes. No kids. A young lady with a bright future had been stabbed 32 times with a knife and then thrown in a container outside her apartment. Sad. So incredibly sad.

As soon as they had arrived at the scene Levi sent him away to talk with the neighbours. Which was unusual because normally Levi would keep him at his side. What was this? He couldn't help but wonder about it as he asked the regular questions to the worried and heart broken neighbours. Apparently this Lydia that they called her hadn't been troublesome at all. No, she had been very nice and no complains. They didn't know if she had any enemies though. Well, with a sigh Eren wrote down everything they said to then glance at his partner who looked at the victim. His throat became dry and his heart skipped a beat as his hands clenched around the notepad. Then suddenly, the man he loves turned around and met his gaze. His teal-green eyes widened and a familiar warmth crept up on his cheeks before he turned away. Quickly he grabbed his chest and exhaled in a shaky breath. His head started pounding, he felt weak and ill. Then a sting of pain hit him. Not now. Not now he thought as he wobbled two steps and through pure will power, managed to remain standing.

"Are you okay?" The older lady that he had interviewed said and gave him a worried glance.

He smiled and straightened his back, nodding weakly before laughing it off.

"It's nothing, just a cold".

OOO

Levi and Eren worked late that night. One after one their work friends left the office until only they remained.

They sat there, side by side. Quietly working. Once in a while Eren glanced over at his partner only to look away, again and again. Finally, Levi broke the silence.

"Eren, go and get me a cup of coffee".

With a soft sigh he stood up and then wandered off to the kitchen to fetch two cups with coffee (he might as well take one for himself too) and when he turned he was startled by the sudden appearance of Levi standing in the door opening. He was blocking his way.

"I know" he simply said with his usual stone face and slightly furrowed eyebrows.

His partner looked so calm. But he himself was starting to feel slightly worried. Knew what? What did he know? He swallowed the lump of nervousness in his dry throat. He softly bit down on his lower lip and then looked away. His hands holding the cups filled with coffee minimally trembled. Eren was terrified.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" He vaguely smiled as he took a step backwards.

Levi was so much faster to react at his action because suddenly he stood in front of him, so that their bodies almost touched. Looking at him with those intimidating eyes that had scared off so many people.

"Don't play dumb Eren. I know".

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! o3o

I'm planning to make this a short story so the next chapter will probably be the last, but I hope you're enjoying it~


	2. TO THE END 2

Eren didn't come to work after that day. And not the day after that day either. He didn't come to work for over a week. He spent the days alone in his apartment. Silently collecting dust as he stared up into the ceiling. He had also missed his weekly appointments at the hospital. Why go? They only repeated the same words. You don't have that much time left. He had thought that he could at least spend this last months with Levi without having to think about the fact that he was going to die. Well it seemed like nothing wanted to go his way anymore. Sometimes Armin and Mikasa had come to ring on his door but it was firmly locked and he sat there on the other side of the door, listened to their voices calling out to him. Then he sat there and thought: where is the Eren who swore to throw all the criminals into jail? He missed that Eren. It was too late anyway is what he then would think afterwards and then he would go back to the bed. He was pathetic. So pathetic.

With a tired groan the 23 year old man opened his teal green eyes to meet the sun's bright sunshine that searched it's way into his apartment through the windows. Throwing his pillow on the floor together with the bed sheets he crept out of his bed, stood on his wobbly legs and then stumbled forward to the window by the bed to cover it with the curtains. Then suddenly, it rang on his door. Eren glanced over at it, groaning inwardly as he believed it to be Mikasa who had returned. But when he looked through the peeking hole he was surprised by something else. His heart skipped a beat.

"Levi.." He silently whispered out while the man remained standing outside his door.

He didn't want to open. Yet he wanted to open it. Slowly he placed he placed his hand on the handle as he reached for the lock. Then he hesitated. What good would it come out of letting him in? He would only get more attached to him. To those penetrating eyes of his. To that quirky personality and his tendency to hit his head whenever he did something wrong.

"Eren, open the door I know you're in there".

His breath hitched and for a second he just had to look through the peeking hole once again to see him. He just stood there. With no intention to move it seemed. Well let him stand there then. Eren was tired of this one sided love story that didn't get anywhere.

The hours passed and before he knew it the sun was already setting. Levi still stood outside his door. He hadn't said a word, or moved at all. He looked as calm as always. While he himself were going crazy on the other side of the door. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep he couldn't do a damn thing without being reminded of Levi. He felt bad for letting him stand there. But he was so afraid. So afraid of falling for him even more than he already had.

_"Eren"_ Levi suddenly called out.

It was just his voice, still he felt how the tears started to burn his eyes. How his heart started to throb of longing. He walked up to the door and unlocked it. Eren couldn't take this anymore. So he opened the door and revealed himself.

His dark hair brown was messy, under his teal green eyes a pair of dark bags were hiding and he was only wearing his underwear and a simple white shirt. In that demeanor he opened up the door for Levi Ackerman who was dressed in his police clothes.

Silence. At first nothing happened. They just stood there and stared at each other. Then suddenly everything happened so fast. Levi pushed him backwards, making him stumble and then trip on the floor. Thereafter he heard the sound of the door being closed and locked. Catching his breath Eren tried to heave himself up from the floor but was harshly kicked in his stomach by the foot that belonged to the short man.

"How dare you let me stand outside your door for hours? You can't behave anymore just because of that stupid ass sickness of yours? God dammit Eren..What a pussy you have become. Locking yourself up in a room and just waits for it to _end?_" Levi pressed his foot against his chest as he spoke, not letting him get a chance to move.

"You don't understand.." He mumbled and looked away.

The older man's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he then lifted his foot from his chest. And for a second Eren thought that Levi was about to leave before his shirt collar was grabbed in a stone grip and he was lifted from the floor. Only a few centimeters remained between their lips. His eyes widened in shock and his heart seemed to have stopped as Levi's grey ones stared at him intensely.

"You're a horrible little brat. You're not the only one who is going to lose something" Levi sharply remarked and then threw him on the floor, like he was nothing more than just a piece of trash.

Eren hit the ground with a light thud and in the corner of his eyes he observed how the other one then unlocked and opened the door to then suddenly stop.

"You can stay here coward".

Then he walked away. Leaving him there alone on the floor. He could've run after him, but he didn't. Instead he curled up into a small ball as the tears silently started to stream down his cheeks. His life was falling apart even earlier than he had expected.

xxx

The day after that Eren returned to work. And he was met by something surprising. All of his co-workers stood by his desk to welcome him back. Levi too. When seeing that he couldn't help but softly smile. They knew.

Two weeks after that he was hospitalized since his condition started to get worse. His legs didn't work properly and he had started to pass out rather oftenly. He wasn't lonely though, they came to visit him every day. And in the end of the day he would sit there beside his bed. They didn't talk. Just looking at each other was enough.

Days passed and Eren still didn't get any better. And the doctors said that there was nothing left they could do. So they told his friends to make his last weeks or months the best days in his life. And they did. They took him out on so many things. They laughed and they cried. They played games until midnight and ate expensive dinners on restaurants. On the outside he was seemingly happy. On the inside he was all messed up. There was still so many things he wanted to do. So many things he wanted to say but it seemed like there was not enough time. Yet, he still hadn't told Levi. He hadn't told him anything about his feelings and he suspected that they would die with him if he didn't do anything about it. So he asked for just one day to be alone with him. Surprisingly enough Levi and the others agreed to this. And so they went to the river below the bridge outside the city.

He was lying in the grass. The sun was standing proud on the blue cloud free sky. The sound of the water flowing in the river inserted a certain calmness in his body as he breathed in and out. Levi was there with him. He sat beside him, looking out at the city before him. Eren drew a deep breath, softly released his lower lip from the grip of his teeth and then spoke.

"Levi..I.." he started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't say anything" the older man demanded.

That was then he noticed the slender hand that had been placed on his. Softly it embraced his hand, enterwined their fingers in silence. Eren stared at the other one, dumbfounded by what he had seen and what he felt. Then he could feel the tears burning his eyes and his lips was curved into a vague smile. His partner turned his head and looked down at the younger man with his grey eyes.

"You're so stupid Eren, you think I hadn't noticed it?".

The brown haired boy lifted his arm to hide his face as he then softly laughed. Then silence once again rested over them as his smile slowly faded away. He truly was stupid. Then suddenly Levi released his hand, turned on it and placed something in his palm. He softly embraced what Levi had given him and he then raised his hand and removed his arm from his face to look at it.

_"Thank you"._

xxx

Eren passed away a week after that. The doctors said that his body had been weakening awfully fast and suddenly his heart had just stopped. At that moment he had been all alone. Even if he had been alone they said they had found him vaguely smiling and that he had been holding a piece of paper. "To the end" was the words on the paper.

Levi Ackerman quit his job after Eren's burial and he visited Eren's grave every day. Then one day he just suddenly disappeared. No one ever saw him again. But it's said that years after Eren's death someone saw a man sitting in the grass by the river outside the city.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic :3 I hope you enjoyed it!~

Levichu.


End file.
